ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Nine
Secret File 09 The government has acknowledge the power of Omnitrix as a ultimate weapon, they plan to create a similar device. No matter how hard they try human can't create something as 1/100000000 similar as the Omnitrix. But when they were going give in ray of hope fall on to them. They meet a Galvan, name Talzan. Talzan agree to help them construct this device. As the project began the government capture an orphan to implant this device on them. Sample-09 is the only success. He isn't even named when he was take for the experiment. Talzan though find interest in Sample 09. When the time come for the government to test him out Sample 09 disagree to help them. He escape from the labs and wander all around. After knowing that their creation won't follow their plan they capture Sample 09 and jail him and Talzan in Area 51 at the age of 5. There Talzan give Sample 09 all DNA sample he collect and put it into the device. He name it Neomatrix. Sample 09 rename himself as A-Nine and gather info on aliens and this world in Area 51. 12 years later Talzan did more experiment on him that let's him study several forms of combat. He give A-Nine all aliens device he construct. Now A-Nine is ready, he use Neomatrix to escape Area 51 set out to the world to be hero." On the way he befriended Brendon and his sister Elizabeth (Eli for short) who are plumber's kids and helps him with his missions. After a while A-Nine and Eli go steady, and he also get's a new villain. The evil Veegoe is an alien creature who wants to use the Neomatrix's power to destroy the whole entire galaxy and it is up to A-Nine to stop him. The art concept is in Generator Rex's. Fans List put in your signature if you think this series is really cool! *''Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:51, September 16, 2011 (UTC)'' *Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 05:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 04:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) */[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 18:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 03:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) *skull breaker awesome !!!!!!!! *'Hehehehehehe....' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) *'Srsly? NO ONE'S AFRAID OF A CARTOON ZOMBIE????? ' *'THIS SHOW IS AWESOME 'Sci100' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC)' *'Awesome! 'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC)' *'EPICNESS, just PURE EPICNESS 'Bacon, Pie and Pizza, they are different, yet the same, they are like the Internet, from 3 different servers, but always the same - You can't live without them, and you can go insane out of desire for more of them. - very wise words indeed' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC)' Characters *A-Nine *Eli *Brendon *Talzan Villains *Veegoe *Smoke *Nocra *Control Freak *David Tee *Princess Nancy Minor Characters *Rachael *Zack Scott *Plumber Kurai *Henry Benson (dies) Aliens﻿ *Krimzon *Frost Bite (A-Nine) *Mantisaur (A-Nine) *RoadHog (A-Nine) *Rock Cheros *Splicer (A-Nine) *Slime Puck *Tail Whip (A-Nine) *Arc Master *Slithertail *Sludge Hammer (A-Nine) *Jet Stream *Tunnel Hide (A-Nine) *Twinkle Star *Toxicat *Speed Ball (A-Nine) *Mettalo (A-Nine) *Magnetude (A-Nine) *Teleportal (A-Nine) *Bug Bomb *Leap Frog (A-Nine) *Scorch (A-Nine) It is stated that A-Nine's aliens are a hundred times more powerful than Ben's aliens and ultimates. Episodes list of A-Nine episodes Movie An A-Nine movie is planned for a 2013 release. It is planned to be a What-If movie. Theme Song Bit by bit, I’m falling under your spell. Your smile’s all I need to see to know we’ll. Leave this endless darkness, saying, “Come along with me!” Hold my hand. Back when you first came into my life, I recalled a place that I knew as a child: a special place, one that I held close to my heart. Won’t you lead me in a dance down this winding road, Where light and shadow entwine to take hold of the thoughts of the one left far behind? Know that sometimes, I want to turn around and see the things that I’ve passed on the journey, But know with love on my side, with courage and pride, I’ll fight; I will carry on. Bit by bit, I’m falling under your charm. You’ll keep me and all the world far from harm. Bring hope to everyone; take in your hands eternity. Even when it seems that I don’t need you, Just know that I am in love; can’t wait to. Leave this endless darkness. Won’t you come along with me? Hold my hand. Category:Series